


Last One Out of Altea City

by TheHawaiianQueen



Series: Insomnia [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHawaiianQueen/pseuds/TheHawaiianQueen
Summary: Shiro banged his head on the steering wheel. How did I get myself into this? My parents are going to kill me if they ever find out! Shiro groaned loudly, looking out the back of his parents’ very expensive, foreign, custom-made car. If his father ever found out that he'd been driving it while they were away, he wouldn't even have a funeral.A Voltron AU for the Steven Universe Episode Last one out of Beach City.Shidge Edition with a side of unexpected Klance \^o^/





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off a big thanks to my editor Nihilistninja who was under the weather and I am glade is feeling better! 
> 
> -I'm Making them all College students and everyone in here under 21. underage drinking yes naturally.  
> -Shiro is a housebound smart hot nerd that does not go out much and had rich parents.  
> -Lance is Lance  
> -Hunk isn't in his right mind with the advice he give Shiro and shows Hunks wild side he'll regret later on after think about it.  
> no more spoilers Read

Shiro banged his head on the steering wheel. _How did I get myself into this? My parents are going to kill me if they ever find out!_ Shiro groaned loudly, looking out the back of his parents’ very expensive, foreign, custom-made car. If his father ever found out that he'd been driving it while they were away, he wouldn't even have a funeral. The back door opened and Lance hopped in, plopping a bag down next to him. Hunk go into the front seat and handed Lance his own bag.

"Now off to Wall-Mart! We need to grab some snacks for the drive," Lance said as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"We need to get Green Goop! That ice cream is the best. Stupid name, but it's to die for," Hunk added as Shiro started the car.

"How long is this thing again? My parents may be out of town, but I want this car back in the garage no later than 2 AM!"

Shiro's tone was serious. He was already very nervous about taking the car; he had never done anything this reckless before. The possibility of getting in big trouble was scaring the crap out him.

"Got it, Shiro." Lance said from the back of the car, tapping away at his phone.

Hunk was looking out of the window at the stars. It was early October, almost 7:00 on a Friday night, but it was still warm enough go without a jacket if you weren’t too sensitive to the cold. This was what Lance and Hunk had said when they begged him to use his dad's car, and to come alone in the first place.

They all lived in a college town; Shiro's parents liked being close so that he could still live with them. He spent most of his spare time at home (at his parents’ insistence), except when he was studying at the library. Shiro didn't mind it, but he also would not mind getting out more and having some fun: that was probably the only reason he gave into Lance and Hunk’s begging. It didn’t hurt that Lance had been ready to kiss his feet to get Shiro to agree, either.

Shiro followed Hunk and Lance into Wall-Mart. He had never been to a Wall-Mart before, and he was somewhat curious. Fifteen minutes later, Lance and Hunk had filled a small basket with all kinds of junk food, along with Hunk’s odd choice of Green Goop ice cream. They headed to the self checkout, while Shiro grabbed some Starbucks.

"Hey, guys?" Shiro came up to them and nudged Hunk’s arm as Lance was paying. "Coffee?" Shiro said, motioning to the coffee shop. Once Hunk and Lance got their own coffee, they all sat in the Subway Eatery. The windows faced the outside, showing how getting dark; it was only 8:13 PM according to Shiro’s iPhone.

Lance and Hunk were blabbing on about how cool the party was going to be. Shiro thought they had stayed there long enough, and it was time to for him to get home and act like he never took his father’s car and had not broken any rules. He looked up from his phone to tell the boys. Then his eyes found her.

Her, a very short rocker girl wearing a baggy Nirvana crop top with a black tank top underneath, and short shorts over green and black lion leggings. Her black combat boots were way too big for her, but it did not seem to bother her. There were tattoos on both her shoulders for the band Voltron, in green and black. Her glasses were thick-rimmed, similar to his own but held together by white tape in the middle. Her messy hair was layered, with a white strip in the middle of her bangs and green at the ends.

Shiro was in a trance. He couldn't look away as she ordered herself a coffee. Lance noticed and whacked him in the head, bringing him back down to Earth.

"Dude," Lance began, "Just go talk to her. I mean, you look cool as hell, man. Don't I know how to dress you or what?"

Lance put his sneakers on the table and leaned back into the booth. Shiro thought he looked more odd than cool. He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with an open plaid dark purple shirt over it. His combat boots were the only thing that he did not think he looked stupid in. The horrible belt he was wearing did not even hold his trousers up; it just weighed them down. His usual attire was a dress shirt, nice pants, dress shoes, and sometimes a tie; his parents wanted him to look the part of an upper class child at college. They did not seem to get that jeans and a t-shirt was enough for most lecturers.

But Lance had said that he needed to look like the rocker type, or he would look (even more) like someone who did not know how to act at these kind of events. again Shiro wondered how he got in this mess and he just wanted to go home and forget the whole thing. Lance kicked him, drawing his attention to him.

"What?"

"Go. And. Talk. To. HER!" Lances tone brooked no argument.

"Aw come on Shiro just get up and.... I don’t know, she’s putting creamer in her coffee, go and just grab a cup and start some small talk." Hunk said as he all but threw Shiro out of his seat and pushed him in the right direction. Shiro's heart rate was up and he was getting nervous. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He took a breath, and then walked up next to her. He realized she only came up to the middle of his chest, if that. He opened his mouth to say something, but words never came out. He mindlessly reached for the cups stacked next the creamers and packets of sugar. Only god knows how he managed to knock over all of cups that were stacked, and completely failed to catch a single one.

The only thing the girl did was move her cup out the way and give him a side glare. He stood frozen. She put the lid back on and walked out the door. Shiro was still frozen, until he saw her pass the window and out of sight. He sighed, finally letting his arms fall to his sides. He started picking up the cups off the floor. Lance got up to help him, Hunk just shook his head and sighed.

"You are something else, Shiro. Something else." Hunk commented as he pulled out his phone.

"It was a good shot, Shiro, ignore Hunk." Lance said as they finished picking up and putting back the cups.

After they finished with that they made their way back to the car and and headed to the party. Hunk pulled a drink out of one of the bags in the back and popped the can open, taking a sip. Shiro only glanced over, seeing that it wasn't pop he was drinking. He internally sighed again and prayed that Hunk didn't spill anything; the less evidence, the better. After a couple gulps Hunk emptied the can and handed it to Lance, who shoved it in his backpack.

At this point it was almost 9:15pm: Hunk said that it was in the back rocks, as he called it, right out of Altea City. Lance seemed uncomfortable. His voice cut through like a knife making both Hunk and Shiro flinch at it.

"Is no one else going to say it? Did anyone else notice?" Lance popped his head in the front of the car to look at both of their faces, studying them. After nether one of them spoke up Lance broke the awkward silence.

"She kinda looked like Matt! I noticed. You noticed, we all noticed!" Shiro sighed again. Hunk was giddy about it.

"Oh. Oooooooohhhhhh! That's why you were acting like such a ditz, man," Hunk chuckled.

"No. No! I'm done with the past and so what if she resembled him?" Shiro’s grip on the wheel tightened.

Matt was one of his closest friends a couple years ago. They shared common interests and worked well together. He never knew Matt to have a sibling. After they graduated high school, Shiro asked his opinion on how to come out to his parents about being pansexual. Shiro loves everyone and everyone couldn't help but love the charming, handsome young man. Matt didn't judge Shiro and could not give him much advice other than he needed to find what worked for him and how he wanted to live his life.

He did like Matt, but his feelings were mixed between romance and friendship. He would never know the outcome if he had come out with his feelings for Matt at the time. Not too long before school started, Matt got in a fatal accident at his summer job at a lab. Shiro remembered how he met Hunk and Lance: they had been friends with Matt. Shiro never knew who else Matt talked to, but they all got close and things led to the friendship they have now. Little did anyone know that he got Matt’s name tattooed where he always wore his watch, in Japanese. Shiro sighed at the memory of Matt, then let it go. He had to move one and thinking about lost loves that had not even been his to start with was not helping.

 "Just because she looked a little like Matt doesn't mean anything. I am a new man! And I will enjoy ear-renting loud music made by people who can't hold a tune to save their life, teens drinking even though it's illegal and junk food that might kill me before my dad does it he finds out I took his car. Okay! I just wanted to talk to her that's all. Nothing wrong with that."

Shiro's tone was annoyed, and that made Lance sink into the back seat like butter. Hunk was still giggling.

"That's what that was?"  He asked, and looked out his window.

"You weren't by the cups man, I could have talked to her. The timing was just wrong." Shiro said, hoping that would keep Hunk from going at it again. Lance sinked into the back seat and popped one of the bags of chips open. He glanced out the window, then almost choked as he shot it head between the front seats.

"It's the GIRL! Her and her friend are driving by on the bike right next to us!" Lance said, trying not to choke from the food in his mouth.

Shiro stiffened, trying to look without turning his head. Hunk put his hand up to his face, his eyes bigger than normal.

"No way! Shiro, you lucky bastard!" Hunk said, chuckling.

"Dude, you have a second chance." Lance said, with more excitement than before.

"Yeah, do something!" Hunk told him.

"Like what? Flash my lights? Honk at her?" Shiro never been the flirting type. He only ever been dragged along on double dates, nothing really more than that. This was way out of his comfort zone.

"Dude, just shoot her a look!." Hunk said. An excitement was filling the car that Shiro wasn’t liking.

"A look?" Shiro questions and was about to turn his head before Hunk’s "No, not yet!" made him freeze. Hunk noticing his tension and guided him through the most simple action possible. "Okay, okay, okay! you can look...... Now!"  

Shiro did as instructed, and looked out his window. The girl looked up from the phone she was holding in her hand. The glare of the dimmed phone light made it impossible to see her eyes from under her helmet. He saw her smile and turn off the phone, then give him the peace sign.

Shiro could feel himself blushing; the heat on his face was hard not to notice, as light skinned as he was. He didn't take his eyes off her. She was holding on to her friend; for all he knew, that was her significant other. Her friend was in black skinny jeans, more ripped than Shiro's, and a dark purple shirt that clung to their thin frame while riding past them in the car. Red plaid shirt tied around his waist, and he noticed that she had a green plaid now around her waist. Was plaid a rocker thing? The bike passed a light, which turned red just as Shiro’s car approached.

"Annnd... there she goes." Hunk said disappointingly.

Lance was trying to be optimistic about the whole thing: "Hey, man, they might be going to the same party as us."

"I don't know... rockers that cool must know a shit ton of parties going on tonight." Hunk added, not helping the situation at all.

Shiro glanced at the light; still red. At this point, something clicked in Shiro's head. Gripping the wheel, Shiro flicked the car into drive and floored it past the red light. Lance hit the back seat from the speed.

"Shiro, what the fuck are you doing?" Lance's voice was panicked.

Hunk was chuckling, fist pumping in the air "WAY TO GO, SPACE DADDY!" Hunk was all too thrilled with Shiro's actions, calling him that stupid nickname he gained for being the responsible one in the gang. Lance knew that encouraging Shiro wasn't the best idea: he was the only one sober and he was acting the most irresponsible out of the 3 of them.

"The light was still red, man!"

"I know."

Lance's widened and panic started running through him. He clung to the back seat in complete shock at what Shiro had just done. Shiro's speed only increased with each turn. At this rate, Lance would die of a heart attack if he didn’t die from Shiro's driving. It would have been amazing if circumstances were different. One last turn and the motorcycle was in clear view.

Hunk pointing at them in his seat, almost yelling: "THERE THEY ARE!"

Lance popped his head to the front of the car to look at Shiro's face.

"So? What's your plan?" Lance was panicking, and the cracks in his voice as he asked Shiro the plan was making that very clear. Hunk didn't seem to care.

"New man, no plan."

Lance fell back to his seat and groaned into his hands, pulling them down his face.

“No shit sherlock. No shit.”

All excitement faded after flashing red and blue lights and a police siren went off behind them. Hunk smacking his hand to his forehead, a groan escaping him. Lance peeked over the back seat to see the cop car close to their car.

Shiro's brain stopped working, clearly, for him to ask: "What do I do?"

Lance wanted to kill him at that moment. "What do I do? You pull the fuck over and show them your license! The fuck’s wrong with you, man?" Lance barked.

Shiro's face went pale, and Lance could see it from the mirror.

"I.... I don't have a license."

Lance was in shock yet again, as he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Hunk weakly chuckled.

"You WHAT?" Lance shot his head to the front of the car yet again. "You’re older than us! How the fuck do you not have a license? What the fuck Shiro!"

"I'm a rich kid, my parents only let me drive in drivers’ ed class because I had to. They never let me get one with a shofer. That was extra money they didn't want to spend okay!"  

Shiro didn't have a license but yet was probably the best driver his age. That fact alone made Lance panic all the more, knowing that they were all going to jail for this. "The fuck we do now?"

Shiro quickly weighed his options and did the stupidest thing imaginable. He put the car in full gear and floored it down the back road, passing the motorcycle he was chasing after. The cops followed, and Shiro flicked on the radio and, lucky him, the perfect music was playing to drive him even more into his crazy plan. Hunk was holding on to the roof and yelling with excitement. Lance once again clung to the back of the seat, yelling "I'm too young to die" at the top of his lungs. Lance knew that they were all going to end up killed or in jail for now running from the cops.

"The hell, man, you can't run from the cops, this is serious!"

"Shiro! You're a total bada-" Hunk was cut off from a sudden turn around a corner.

"This is why we buckle up."

The tone in his voice was so serious Lance got all the more scared. Shiro turned left and right around corners making nascar drivers look like driver's ed students first getting behind a wheel. Shiro had the cockiest grin on his face and they flew over a hill, landing with a slight swerve then back on track down the rest of the hill. The music felt like it was driving this: it hit notes to only push Shiro further. Shiro managed to get a good distance between them and the cops going over one more hill way before the cops. Shiro saw the Welcome to Altea city sign and only god knows how he made such a spin turn that swung the whole car spinning and once it stopped perfectly placed behind the sign Shiro quickly turned off the car and silence filled the air. After not even a minute later the cop car sped past, lights still going and siren still blaring. No one breathed until the siren could no longer be heard, and all of them finally relaxed.  

"Think they're gone?"

"I think so."

Lance was still on edge. Popping his head through the front seats.

"Okay, let's not ever do that again."

Shiro nodded in agreement as  he turned the keys in the ignition. The car wasn't starting. Then a groan let out from Shiro as he banged his head on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, we’re out of gas."

Shiro's voice was muffled in the wheel.  

"Aw, what?" Hunk sounded more than bummed.

Lance sighed while pulling out his phone.

"It's cool, let me look up the nearest gas station."

After a second of Lance fiddling on his phone, he found what he was looking for.

"Looks like the closest one is..." Lance paused. "thirty miles away."

They all groaned at the same time.

Locking the car, they started the long walk to the gas station. It was past 10 already, and it would probably take them till 2am just to get back with the gas for the car.

Shiro ran the events through in his head in the silent walk. He stopped walking, feeling completely stupid for even agreeing to do this. He muttered:

"I can't believe this," putting his hand on his forehead and sighing.

Lance and Hunk both looked back at Shiro, who was behind them. Hunk asked:

"What?"

"I was so ready! I really wanted to do this party thing." Shiro said frustratedly.

"What are you talking about? "

"I was going to drink a beer, and wear these.." Shiro's growled as he fumbled frustratedly at the knot in the plaid shirt around his waist, stumbling backwards after losing his footing and falling to the ground growling.

"Stupid rocker attire!" Shiro, still on the ground, finally unknotted the shirt and tossed it aside.

"And hit people people gently enough as to not actually hurt them, and they don't start a fight with you. Then you'd say 'Wow Shiro look how cool you are.’ But no! instead we drove to loud music, cased a mysterious Girl and her friend into the night and broke the fucking law with me driving. AND RAN FROM THE COPS WITH THREE UNDERAGE PEOPLE WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN HAVE BEEN DRIVING AS TEENS, AND TWO OF THEM WERE INTOXICATED!"

Shiro sighed and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I should have stayed home with my cat Sora and watched Spirited Away and Howl’s Moving Castle like I do every Friday. I shouldn't have tried to be cool."

Lance and Hunk looked at each other, then back at Shiro, who was still sitting on the ground. Hunk spoke up.

"Listen to yourself, man. You’re so hardcore! Who gives a shit about the rocker look, you gunned it from the cops!"

"I know right! That's the most scared I've been since you almost let me die that one time. You're a criminal now, man," Lance said while dragging Shiro to his feet.

Lance put his arm around Shiro's neck, making him lean over. Now they were all chuckling. Lance abruptly shushed them and listened.  Music could be heard a little ways off, and they all started jogging in the direction it was coming from. After walking through some bushes they came out to see lights beaming from a garage of a house. People were drinking and dancing sitting on top of cars and a band was playing.

"Holy shit we fucking made it. We actually fucking made it."

Lance said in awe as they gazed around the party. It was all open, clearly no real adults lived over here or the cops would have been here arresting everyone for underage drinking.

Lance jumped and grabbed Shiro's face turning it in the direction Lance wanted him to look. Shiro's eyes widened as he saw the rocker chick from earlier.

"Shiro! It's the girl!" Lance said and left go of Shiro's face. "She's actually here man!"

Hunks mouth dropped in disbelief, "No fucking way."

Shiro rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles then took a deep breath, "I, am going to talk to her." starting to walk in her direction. Hunk quickly grabbed him and pulled him back placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look man, I already think you're cool, and Lance kisses the ground you walk on already."

"HEY! No I don't!"

"Shut up Lance. My point is you can easy into the socialization with other people thing."

Shiro looked at Hunk then turned his head to the girl the back at Hunk. He'd made up his mind already and was going to do what he wanted. He removed Hunks hand from his shoulders and walked over to her. Hunk trying to stop him, "Wait! No! you can start smaller! TALK TO A NERD!"

"Hunk!" Lance punched Hunk in the shoulder.

Shiro made his way over to the girl and held out his hand. The girl looked up at him. Hunk groaned in disapproval.

"Oh no, he's starting with a handshake."

To both their surprise she took it and smiled with a toothy grin as Shiro bowed while shaking. "oh she went for it though." Lance commented. Lance and Hunk wanted to know what the conversation was and Shiro was talking about and what the girl was saying. Both of them were smiling and giggling from what they could see. Hunk wondered if she was laughing with him or at him. Both making were making comments as Shiro waved to the girl and walked back to them. Once Shiro got back Lance started the question ball rolling.

"So how's it go man?"

"Well I asked her about her hair and she asked about mine, and I told her that mine can look white or blond depending on the lighting. And she was like ‘I know how that is’, though I don't really think she does. But then again I wouldn't know, I don't dye my hair. Oh, and I added I'm usually better dressed than this and not wear a bunch of holes in my pants and I love peanut butter and peanut butter cookies but I hate peanuts, there really dry. "

Hunk and Lance looked oddly at Shiro only Hunk managing to find words. "And, how'd that go over?"

"Ehhh. Not, very well she said she needed to find her friend after giving me a code of some kind."

 

Shiro showed a little shrip of paper with a code on it reading " _P. 3-158 76 258 4567 14_ " Lance and Hunk both went wide eyed and Hunk chuckling so much he couldn't talk.

"Shiro! that's not a code that's a dorm landline for Altea University! She must have the line linked to her phone." Lance and Hunk never used the dorm landlines and only used their cells for communication. Shiro didn't live on campus so he wouldn't have known about the floor level and room number going before the dorm cluster then the number for the specific person you wanted to call. Altea University had amazing technology for the students not just anyone could get in, (yet Lance had managed it). Shiro looked at the piece of paper again and looked at Lance.

"Can I even call this number off my phone or do I need a dorm to even make the call?" Shiro asked and his question was ignored. Hunk almost jumping up and down at this point.

“Dude! You gave her some Shakespearean shit about light and got her number like it was nothing! SHIRO, YOU'RE A FUCKING ROCK STAR!”

Shiro looked at the paper and back at his friends and smiled. Hunk wrapped his arm around Shiro's shoulder and they started making there way to the snacks that were on a table.

 

Lance, feeling over excited, walked backwards and ran into someone, falling over them. Both of them ended up on the ground, Lance quickly getting up off them. Lance felt his face blush and he offered to help up the rocker dude. He took Lance's hand after a moment's hesitation. Once on his feet dusted himself off without letting go of Lance’s hand. A slight blush was on this guys face. Lance melted when their eyes met. His dark wild mullet was framing his face.

Lance smiled.

“My name’s Lance.”

“Mine’s Keith.”

 

  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Lance the voice of reason XD  
> in all the Voltron AUs for this episode I have yet to see Hunk being the wingman or Lance being the voice of reason, so I did it. You can see the end cards on my Tumblr at this link  
> [http://thehawaiianqueenpersonalblog.tumblr.com/post/150934304714/last-on-out-of-altea-city]  
> I couldn't link them for some reason I don't know why but if you want to help me with that leave something in the comments.  
> Keith I didn't know where to place so he's friends with Pidge.  
> Voltron is a band because why not XD.  
> Shiro watches Spirited Away and Howl’s Moving Castle every Friday was his little outing into another world. If you've seen any Studio Ghibli film it will do that to you.  
> I hope you enjoyed leave me your thoughts in the Comments.


End file.
